A Dragon Marked Dragon
by wjgr
Summary: so i got this idea from someone else's story on here and decided to expand on it please note that i have no copyright intentions short story is Jake's been raised by the hunts clan with his adopted sister Rose what they don't know is that he is a dragon plz review and tell me your favorite part no copyright intended
1. Hunting the HUnts Girl

"Haley will you take your training seriously" said Lau Shi.  
"But Gramper I've been taking my training seriously for the last few years" replied Haley.  
"As the American dragon Haley you must be ready for anything and training helps prepare us for any kind of threat" spoke Gramps.  
"You know you weren't supposed to be the American dragon Haley your older brother was to be the American dragon but the hunts clan kidnapped him" said Gramps.

"Hunts girl Hunts Boy" spoke the Huntsmen.  
"Yes" they both replied together.  
"I want you two to blend in with the public gain there trust tomorrow you two shall begin school". "Yes Master" they both replied.

"This is going to be an interesting year" said Jake with a smile.  
"that it is Brother" said Rose they had both been in the hunts clan since birth their parents having died in a car crash and since they were already marked for the clan they took them in. However they weren't real siblings despite growing up together over time they came to consider each other as brother and sister.

"Oy out of the way loser" yelled Brad as he went to push Jake. he caught his hand and twisted it breaking his arm as he slammed him into the locker by the throat. Jake's eye's glowered with a fiery hatred  
"threaten me again and you'll regret it" said Jake Brad nodded, as he was too scared to speak. "see that pretty girl over there her name's Rose she's my sister you so much as hurt her and your dead" Brad nodded again, "good" said Jake knowing he had got his point cross as he let go of Brad who immediately began gasping for air.

Trixie and Spud walked through the school doors in time to see Jake threatening Brad  
"hey new kid" Jake clenched his fist as he turned around expecting to find another bully.  
"We saw what you did to Brad" spoke Trixie.  
"Am I going to have to threaten you to?" he asked.  
"Wall slow down dude no one likes Brad anyway" answered Spud.  
"Yeah we were just wondering if you won't to chill later?" asked Trixie.  
"Sure" said Jake "right now I need to get to class" he said as the bell rang for class.

Later in the cafeteria Jake sat down with his new friends  
"hey Jake mind if I join you" said Rose.  
"Sure Sister" as he moved over for her.  
"Who is this girl Jake and how do I not know her" asked Spud.  
"This is my sister Rose" answered Jake as he introduced her to Trixie and Spud.  
"Looks like you're making friends" said Rose. "Our uncle just called he wants us to attend a meeting straight after school" she whispered when Trixie and Spud weren't looking. Just then the bell rang  
"better get to class" said Jake.  
"What do you have?" asked Spud.  
"Myology" answered Jake and Rose  
"cya there" said Spud and Trixie as they left the cafeteria. this class was going to be so easy thought Jake not realizing how wrong Rot wood's facts would be.

"Hey Jake do you skateboard?" asked Spud as they left school.  
"I love to skateboard" answered Jake. Rose smiled at this as she recalled the memories of Jake skateboarding around the hunts lair, and when there Master caught him he was punished harshly he still did it regally. However he was very cautions when he did and hadn't been caught since.

Jake put on his hunts gear grabbed his Katana. Unlike most of his clan he preferred a sorwd and was the best swordsmen in the hunts clan. It was rumoured among the younger recruits that he could even cut fire Jake wished, but he knew he couldn't. "Jake you ready?" asked Rose.  
"Yes" replied Jake as he opened his door to see Hunts Girl.

"So what we doing?" asked Jake as they raced through the city. Rose smiled the one thing her brother was horrible at was listening. "Were to run though the city in area's the American Dragon has been seen regally" answered Rose Jake smiled at the plan as he savoured the moment to kill his first dragon.

"Oy we have trouble" yelled Fu.  
"Dragon up" said Haley.  
"It's the hunts clan there about two blocks from here" said Fu.  
"It is unlikely that this is a coincidence" spoke Lau Shi.  
"Let's go put some smack down on them" said Haley.  
"No" yelled Lau Shi "it is quite possible that this is a trap to draw us out Fu keep watching them if they attack any Magical creatures let us know" continued Lau Shi.  
"Gocth ya" said Fu as he observed them though the magical device.

Jake shook his head. "What is it?" asked Rose.  
"The elder dragon his quite wise" answered Jake.  
"So" snapped Rose.  
"chances are he's not going to let his student come to fight us all show up himself but if we attacked some magical creatures I bet you they'll come running" It was worth a shot thought Rose. "There attacking some trolls that just came from the sewers" yelled Fu. Lau Shi and Haley dragooned up and flew off towards them.

"Dragons" yelled Jake Rose as they let the trolls run off.  
Jake leapt up at the American dragon bring his sorwd up to take her head off Haley responded with a blast of fire. Jake had no choice but to activate his Jet pack. Since he was a swordsmen he would have to get close it would do no good to have a dragon blow fire at him from above. as he turned his pack off landing on the building on the side of the alley, as he parried a blow from Haley's claw. "Jake" Rose screamed. He turned to see that Rose had been cornered and was being overpowered. By the Elder dragon he turned and ran knowing he could not get to Rose and once she was down he would be left facing two dragons and would be quickly overpowered.

Jake watched as the two dragons carried Rose away. Unknown to either of them he had placed a tracker on the American dragon, and was now following them, as they arrived at the electronics shop. They dragooned down and he saw their human identifies a young Girl probably just finishing primary school. Now he had an advantage as he sat and waited patiently for her to leave alone.

It was nearly midnight when Haley left the shop. Unaware of Jake following her from the roofs as he watched her turn down a driveway, and snuck into the house this must be where she lived thought Jake. He waited a few hours before sneaking in himself, as he crept up to her bedroom he had watched her turn the light on in this room as he gave her a soft blow to her left ear not enough to kill her. But one that would leave her unconscious for a few hours as he slipped a note into her parents room.

Jonathan woke to Susan's scream. "What's wrong" he asked Susan. Pointed to the letter she had just finished reading.  
Dear parents. I have kidnapped your daughter and if my turns aren't met you will never see he again. Take this letter to her grandfather the one that owns the electronic shop. He is holding a friend of mine captive, and I offer a trade your daughter for her. Your father will know what I mean, and just so you know I'm not kidding. I cut her finger and let her bleed a little on her bed. Remember Her for your Daughter.  
Jonathan Gasped

"We are going straight to your father's to sort this out" spoke Jonathan.  
"I think it's best if I talk to him alone" replied Susan.  
"If that's what you think" said Jonathan. As Susan took the letter and left for her dads.  
"You do have her don't you daddy?" asked Susan.  
"yes" answered Lau Shi "the problem is can we trust this hunts boy to deliver Haley to us?" questioned Lau Shi.  
"oh you can trust me" spoke Hunts boy Lau Shi was shocked this boy had snuck in without him noticing. Jake hold up a tracker "I've left Haley in a safe place for now however in about an Hours' time that will all change as a train will run her over, and as she's tied to tracks with sphinx hair here's her tracker it will take you about fifty minute's to get there" said Hunts boy.  
"and while we're doing that you will spring Hunts girl" spoke Fu  
"oh and there isn't enough time to fight me and rescue the American dragon" spoke Hunts boy as he gave them the tracker Lau Shi transformed taking Fu and Susan with him.

Jake rushed down to the cellar where Rose was being kept  
"Jake" called Rose as he sure him enter  
"stand still" said Jake as he drew his sorwd slashing though the chains to Jake there was nothing he couldn't cut. Rose pulled him into a hug before she collapsed unconscious.


	2. Friends and new feelings

Three days later Rose woke up and with a bolt of joy at seeing Jake sitting next to her.  
"How long was I out?" she asked.  
"Three days I haven't slept since" Jake Answered, and she could tell by looking at him his eyes were red she noticed the bags under his eye's from lack of sleep. Jake leaned down to give her a hug  
"try to get some rest I'll see you in the morning" spoke Jake as he pulled out of the hug. Rose nodded as she closed her eyes and immediately drifted off to sleep. Jake went to his room and collapsed on the bed asleep.

"Yo Jake where you been you skipped like three days of school" said Trixie.  
"Sorry guys some psycho kidnapped my sister and tortured her" replied Jake.  
"Oh my god" yelled Trixie.  
"It's ok you had no way of knowing" said Jake calmly. "Besides she's safe now my uncle should be driving her to school" spoke Jake,  
"why's that?" asked Spud. "He's a bit overprotective" answered Jake as Rose walked through the door.

Just then Brad bumped into Jake and ran screaming in the opposite direction yelling "I didn't do anything to your sister".  
"Jake" said Rose in an accusing voice.  
"What" said Jake in an innocent voice as he grabbed his stuff from his locker for class  
"I'm telling you I didn't do anything" "yet" he added.  
"Jake you have a terrible poker face so stop dodging the question" spoke Rose.  
"Fine" said Jake knowing his sister wouldn't drop it "it was the first day of school and he tried to push me so I broke his arm and slammed him into the locker. By the throat and I told him if he so much as hurts you he's dead" Rose blushed as they entered the classroom.

"Let's go skating" yelled Jake as they left school.  
"I'm with you on that one bro" said Spud as Trixie Nodded in agreement.  
"how about it Sis?" Asked Jake  
"I'll watch" said Rose "I'm not one for skating".  
"Why because you suck" said Jake.  
"You're on brother" said Rose as she grabbed Spuds board.

Lau Shi was puzzled as to why hunts boy didn't lie. They had saved Haley and if they we're any later she would have been dead. He didn't understand why the boy told him the truth did he not hate dragons or did he value the life of the hunts girl more than the life of the dragon. Haley was sobbing saying that she should've been more alert to his presence. Lau Shi reassured her that it was alright for not even he had sensed the boy sneaking into his home when he was awake. This worried him what if he told the Huntsmen who he was and who Haley was he was expecting an attack all day but nothing happened.

"Hunts girl Hunts Boy" Spoke the Huntsmen.  
"Yes Master" they both replied.  
"How goes your mission?" he asked.  
"We managed to attract the dragons as planed however Hunts girl shoved her spear into a high voltage box by accident" said Hunts boy.  
"Hunts girl is this true?" Asked the Huntsmen  
"yes" she confirmed.  
"Very well you are to do the same thing as last night just a few miles east of last time" he said.  
"We will" they both replied.

The next few weeks went by with skirmishes between the dragons and Hunts boy and Hunts girl, However they weren't getting any closer to finding there hideaway. "Give it up Hunts boy" said Haley as she shot a jet of fire at him. Jake dodged to the side and rushed forward with his katana slashing diagonally up from the right Haley countered by sweeping her tail into Jake knocking him into the wall. Rose rushed forward picking up Jake's body and teleporting out overtime she had come to rely on Jake more than usual.

For the past few weeks Rose knew her feelings had changed for Jake. She was worried about Jake as she sat brushing his hair and whispering his name, and when she was away from him she was thinking about him and wanting to see him. "Jake" she whispered right now she wanted to rip the American Dragon to shreds for harming her Jake. She wasn't going to let Jake die ever for without Jake she wasn't sure if she would have the strength to live.

Jake woke and he felt safe knowing Rose was watching him and brushing his hair.  
"Rose" he said.  
"Jake" replied Rose.  
"I'm fine now you can leave" he said. Rose nodded as she got up and left. Once outside the door Rose sighed she wished he had asked her to stay and told her that he loved her Rose had no idea Jake was thinking the same thing.

"Haley" Chinese Yelling "Irresponsible" more yelling in Chinese "reckless what if they captured you" he continued renting in Chinese.  
"But Gramps why are you upset at me. The hunts clan our evil" said Haley.  
"Just because they are evil doesn't me we should seek them out at every moment plus it was to close I have a feeling they are trying to narrow down our location. We may have to move the shop soon".  
"So you're saying I should just let them go about their business when we know they hunt magical creatures" retaliated Haley.  
"no I'm am trying to say they may not have found any magical creatures which would be one less battle to fight the wise warrior doesn't seek out unnecessary battles young dragon" spoke Lau Shi.  
"Ok I'm sorry Gramper" said Hayley.  
"we are going to have to lay low for a while and let us be seen by the hunts clan on a regular basis far from here said Lau Shi.

Rose entered Jake's room  
"I have something to tell you" Said Rose. It had been a day since there last skirmish with the American dragon. Jake looked up at her and said "I'm Listening".  
"Lately I've been thinking of you as more than a brother Jake I" he placed a finger to her lips silencing her as he leaned in kissing her and she was kissing him back. She felt all her worries dissolve as she tugged his shirt off and went over to his left ear Jake shrived as she touched it. She thought this odd but ignored it. As she leaned on Jake's chest tracing his scars. Some from training others from facing dragons she wished morning would never come.

Rose woke for one thing she realized she was in Jake's room and felt a rush of happiness as the memories of last night came back to her. They hadn't done it both thought it was way too soon she looked down at Jake not wanting to wake him. One of his arms hung around her chest as if he was trying to keep her there. She followed it right down to his hand. She almost screamed as she saw a dragon's hand waking Jake he muttered "what" as his eye's came into focus. He looked down at his hand as it felt different. Rose slammed his jaw shut as she could see he was about to scream

This couldn't be happening thought Jake as he slammed his hand into the wall feeling the shock go up his arm. How was this possible he was hunts clan he wasn't a filthy evil disgusting magical creature. This must be a dream he thought but he knew it wasn't. Maybe the Elder dragon had hit him with a spell no he thought despite being a magical creature dragons didn't use magic.  
"Jake calm down" said Rose her voice seemed to get through to him.  
"We can work this out and if it gets really bad we can go ask the dragons for help".  
"Like they would help a member of the hunts clan" said Jake.  
"I can't even make this stupid hand disappear" and suddenly the dragon hand vanished.  
"Well that's settled" said Rose.  
"No this is far from settled" spoke Jake "I'm goanna have to learn how to control it".  
"What" said Rose  
"If I can't control it then I could transform at any given time" Rose realized what Jake was saying. It was going to be difficult for him to lean with the Equinox being a mere week away. It also wouldn't be easy pulling the wool over there master.


	3. Equnox Hunt

Five days had passed since they had discovered Jake's dragon abilities they had managed to deceive there master. "Yo check it" said Jake "dragon up" blue flames engulfed him as he changed into a dragon. His scales became red his underbelly a yellow he grew an extra few meters in height but nothing else changed that much. Thought Rose she was impressed at how fast Jake had mastered his new powers Jake could do anything once he put his mind to it.

"I'm ready to try flying" spoke Jake as he began to flap his wings. He jumped off the building Rose rushed to the edge expecting to see Jake unconscious at the bottom, but instead felt a gust of wind as he flew past her. He continued gaining height as he felt the cool wind rush against his scales it was the most amazing thing he felt and the view was spectacular you couldn't get this from standing in a skyscraper. As he rushed back down and swooped Rose up.

"Jake what are you doing?" she Asked.  
"You have got to see this" as he placed Rose safely around his neck. She looked around it was the most amazing view she had ever seen the cars far down below looked like ants. The wind rushing against her skin and the skyscrapers surrounding them then Jake began a vertical dive. Rose screamed as she hung on tight then Jake pulled up landing softy on the pavement, as he changed back she kissed him.  
"I think you've mastered your dragon powers boy" said Rose.  
"Oh do you want to go again?" asked Jake.  
"As amazing as that was and the rush from it it's too risky we can't be seen together while you're in dragon form" answered Rose as she cuddled Jake.

"Hello" said Haley Jake had to resist the urge to attack her.  
"Hello" said Jake and Rose together.  
"What's a sweet girl like you doing on the streets?" asked Rose  
"I'm just going to my grandfather's shop" answered Haley she continued "I also know you're a dragon you don't need to worry I'm a dragon to" said Haley  
"you should come to my Grandfather's with me he'd love to know there's another dragon around." Rose and Jake exchanged glances was possible that this girl was the American Dragon thought Rose  
"sure I'd love to" lied Jake.

The three of them entered the electronic shop the last time Jake was here he had been in his hunts gear so Lau Shi didn't recognize him.  
"Hello Haley and I see you've brought friends you know they'll have to leave soon" said Lau Shi.  
"No I won't" said Jake "you see I'm a dragon as well and this lovely lady here also knows" at this he changed showing Gramps who he was.  
"I figured you were around here and I thought that it couldn't hurt to join Haley in her dragon training" said Jake. "Very well" said Lau Shi.  
"Well I have better things to do then watch two dragons train" spoke Rose "I'll cya latter

"Hunts girl" spoke Huntsman.  
"Yes master" said Rose.  
"Where is hunts boy? He asked.  
"I don't know" she lied.  
"its two days from the great equinox hunt I can't have recruits go missing. Tell him to see me the moment he gets back".

Jake entered his room to find Roe standing before him  
"the Master wants to see you he's suspicious as to where you've been" spoke Rose.  
"What did you tell him?" asked Jake.  
"Nothing" said Rose.  
"Thanks a bunch" as he left his room for the huntsmen's office

Jake knocked on the Huntsman's door "who is it?" asked Huntsmen.  
"Hunts boy" the door flew open with an exploding force  
"Where have you been" he boomed. If Jake was new to the hunts clan he would have broken down and told him everything right there and then.  
"I've been training in secret for the hunt not even Hunts girl knows. I was going to use the next two days to rest up" said Jake. "Very well you may go" he said.

Jake entered his quarters again Rose flung his arms around him kissing him.  
"Not tonight he worked me to the bone" said Jake.  
"who hunts men or the other guy?" asked Rose as she massaged his chest.  
"The other Guy" answered Jake.  
"Do you want me to go? She asked he could tell she was hurt at this.  
"no Rose I love you more than anything just know if you stay there won't be anything happening" as Jake lied down on the bed Rose made her choice and leaned on his chest. He snaked an arm around her and she snuggled into him feeling safe again.

Rose woke up to the huntsman shouting "Hunts boy wake up".  
"Five more minutes" she heard Jake mumble .Not wanting the huntsmen to intrude she flicked Jake's left ear softly. "Ouch" cried Jake although his attention quickly turned to the person booming on his door.  
"In a minute" said Jake so that the huntsmen could hear him. He quickly got dressed into his hunts gear. Rose had left her gear here from last night. Not that she and Jake did anything but that gear was uncomfortable to sleep in.

Jake opened the door fully dressed Rose was hidden from view what she and Jake did was there business and no one else needed to know.  
"I would like you to join us in a plan to capture the American dragon she is to be the Grand prize of tomorrows hunts".  
It would be my Horner" said Jake  
"Join us in five in the main hall" spoke the huntsman.  
"I've got to go in five that dragon's pelt will fit my room nicely" said Jake.  
"As if we both know that I will be the one to have her pelt" argued Rose.  
"Why go for her when you have a dragon right here" said Jake.  
"Because I love you" replied Rose.  
"I love you to Rose" said Jake with a smile.  
"Will you get going" she said as Jake grabbed his sorwd and left.  
"cya you when I get back" were his last words.

They rushed though the city capturing as many magical creatures as they could for their hunt. Hopefully the American dragon would show up with her dragon master Jake licked his lips at the thought. Then would have two pelts for his room of coarse he would give one to Rose in declaration of his love for her.

Haley heard a scream "ear of the Dragon"  
"it's over Leprechaun" said Hunts boy she checked that no one was watching as she dragooned up and flew towards the alley. Just in time to see hunts boy vanishing into the sewers she gave chase and rushed into the sewer's "it's over hunts boy" she said  
"Oh really" said Jake. As huntsmen shot her in the back she collapsed unconscious  
"Bag her" he called as other members of the clan appeared.

Haley woke up with a headache "hey guys the dragon's awake" spoke Clooney.  
"Where am I?" asked Haley.  
"Judging by what month it is and where we're we are heading I say where the gusts of the Grand equinox hunt I'm Sliver by the way. The unlucky leprechaun is Clooney the Giants name is Bertha the brownie with anger management issue is Reggie" spoke Sliver.  
"Oy I don't have anger management issues I mange anger quite fine thank you very much" said Reggie.  
"there's no point trying to brake these change" said Haley knowing the hunts clan would have made it out of something indestructible Sliver nodded in agreement as the vehicle came to a halt

Haley and the others were lead outside and chained to posts while the huntsman explained what happens in the equinox hunt.  
"However no one can claim the American dragon except for hunts boy and hunts girl" spoke the Huntsman. "Now everyone go get some rest" he continued.

"What are you doing here?" asked Haley.  
"I'm admiring the pelt that will go on my wall" answered Jake.  
"as if we all know that the pelt is mine" spoke Rose  
"in your dreams maybe" argued Jake what they didn't notice was Haley's tale stretching out and taking the key from Jake's pocket as they were too busy arguing "guess we'll find out at midnight" said Jake as he and Rose walked arm in arm back to their quarters

"Hunts boy get up" yelled the Huntsman.  
"What is it Master?" asked Jake.  
"I don't know how but the creatures escaped the hunt is to begin early" spoke Huntsman.

"That was amazing Haley" said Sliver.  
"But we're still stuck together by these ankle chains" yelled Reggie. A howl went through the night  
"looks like they found out" spoke Clooney.  
"Run" they all said.  
"Your forgetting that we're all chained together" said Haley "if we're going to get out of this we need to work together" .  
"The dragon's right" spoke Clooney "though I don't think we're going to escape with my luck" as they climbed a tree.

"Keep searching they have to be around here somewhere" said the huntsman.  
"These flowers said Clooney as he sneezed. The hunts clan started firing Haley used the shots to break the chains from herself and her companions as they ran for the hills.  
"They got away master" spoke hunts girl.  
"No matter we can find them later" said the huntsman.

"Look at us we have no chance of escaping and unlucky leprechaun a mermaid who's afraid of water I hate every one of you even myself" yelled Reggie.  
"If we split up they'll pick us of one by one we stand a better chance together" spoke Haley.  
"I the dragon's right" said Clooney. "Hopefully we can take the fight to them" replied Haley.  
"Time for some payback I like the sound of that" said Reggie.  
"We're not warrior's Haley" said Sliver.  
"I know but we have a few hours to change that" spoke Haley.

In order to save time just imagine there training from the episode the hunted except with Haley training them

"Give it up dragon" yelled Jake and Rose.  
As Jake charged with his sorwd drawn Haley sent him flying into a rock with a flick of her tail, where he slithered down unconscious. Rose became a blur of fury as she launched into a fierce assault Haley barley keeping pace. "How dare you hurt him" yelled Rose. Haley saw an opening and went to strike Jake came around and saw what was about to happen there was no choice he had to do it  
"dragon up." He flew faster than ever catching Rose just in time he himself was not so lucky. As Haley's claws raked him. He flew out of sight where he undid the transformation bleeding badly and barley conscious  
"Jake" "Jake" Jake" Rose called panicking as she began to cry. There was no doubt the entire clan saw what happened As she grabbed her staff and teleported out.


	4. Recovery

"We have to find him" said Haley.  
"Indeed but first we must convince him of the truth" said Lau Shi.  
"There probably in hiding" spoke Fu.  
"I don't understand G why would Jake save a member of the hunts clan" spoke Haley.  
Lau Shi was thinking he was beginning to put the facts together first Hunts boy kidnaps Haley in order to rescue Hunts girl. Then an unknown dragon shows up he had confirmed this with the council. He was coming to the only logical conclusion that hunts boy was his grandson. He was presumed dead after months of searching for the kidnapped child. Perhaps the hunts clan didn't know Jake had dragon powers, but that girl it was quite possible that she was hunts girl. A smile spread across Lau Shi's face as he realized that his Grandson was still alive it was the only logical conclusion. "Fu call Susan" he said.

Susan Haley and Fu all took a seat as Lau Shi began to explain his theory.  
"You mean to tell me that my son has made attempts to kill Haley and you" spoke Susan.  
"Yes" answered Lau Shi.  
"Have you told the dragon council" asked Susan.  
"I have sent them a message explaining my theory" replied Lau Shi.  
"We're here" spoke Council Adam.  
"This is a delicate matter" said Council Kulde.

Rose was sobbing as she watched Jake's chest rise he had been sleeping for servile hours now. She had bandaged his wound but it was severe and without the help of an expert. She was certain he would die a hospital was off limits as the hunts clan had access to their records. The magical community would rather let him die then help them. She was certain Lau Shi would have put the facts together and work out who they really were, and would then turn his back on them. There was nothing she could do but wait and hope.

"Rose" said Jake Rose looked up to see Jake was awake.  
"Yes" she whispered.  
"Water" he croaked.  
Rose undid the lid and brought the bottle to his lips. He drank however Rose. Knew that drinking too much could be dangerous, as she took the bottle from Jake who quickly fell back to sleep. She looked around the room Jake had designed it without telling anyone but her encase he was found out. No one could've found them here they ha disabled there trackers.

The council had told every dragon of the events and had agreed with Lau Shi however the two fugitives could be anywhere as they searched for signs. Of the two it was like the time his grandson was kidnapped dragons all over the world looked for him however this Lau Shi wasn't goanna stop until he found his grandson as he landed in an alley with Haley he looked around wasn't much here except for a dumpster pushed up ageist the wall he pushed it to the side revealing a trap door

Rose heard the scraping she set her staff to stun and stood behind the door ready to attack. Whoever was coming down whack Lau Shi collapsed unconscious. Haley saw her Grandfather collapsed as she shot a breath of fire  
"stop" shouted Rose. Haley stopped realizing it was an alley  
"sorry about that" said Rose "better safe than sorry".  
"It's alright" said Haley "I can only imagine what it's been like for you".  
"The hunts clan's all over the place looking for us" spoke Rose.  
"Where's Jake?" asked Haley.  
"Sleeping" said Rose "I've treated his injuries as best I can".  
Lau Shi came around "come on let's get you two out of here" said Haley.  
"Bad idea" said Rose moving Jake now might do more harm than good".  
"She's right you know" spoke Lau Shi making Rose jump. "The hunt clan would surly spot us I think it's best if he stays here" said Lau Shi.  
"But Jake needs immediate medical treatment" argued Rose.  
Lau Shi pulled out some potions handing them to Rose. "these are healing potions give him one every four hours will bring you everything you need" spoke Lau Shi.  
"Thanks" said Rose.

Lau Shi met with the dragon council giving them his report.  
"I think it is wise to keep searching despite knowing where he is as the hunts clan is searching for them as well if we stop searching they'll know that we know where they are". Lau Shi nodded in agreement  
"there will also be a matter of trial for your grandson for crimes against magical creature's along with Rose"  
Lau Shi nodded again. Despite feeling like it was unfair he was kidnapped by the hunts clan and raised to think magical creatures were evil it just wasn't fair he thought.

Jake was getting better ever since he had begun drinking the healing potions provided by Fu. His wounds were getting better and he was healing much faster he was awake more often but it still hurt to move. Rose wasn't as worried about him as before she usually stroked his hair while he was asleep. but the thought of the hunts clan finding her still dwelled on her thoughts as she heard Lau Shi opening the door she gripped her staff just in case it was someone else.

"How's Jake?" asked Lau Shi.  
"He's getting better" said Rose.  
"Glad to hear it" replied Lau Shi as he gave Rose some more potions.  
"the dragon council will put you and Jake on trial once he's healed." Spoke Lau Shi.  
"What" Rose shrieked "that's outrageous" she screamed "after all with been though".  
"I know I thought the same thing" agreed Lau Shi.

Jake came around it had been two days since Lau Shi visit he was starting to walk around there little hideout helping Rose with the small things. Rose had started sharing the bed with Jake though she kept away from his injured side as much as possible, and Jake was comforted Knowing Rose was beside him. She had told him about the trial, and Jake was willing to accept whatever punishment they chose after all he did do horrible and unspeakable evils things. Including kidnapping his sister attempting to slay her and his Grandfather, and helping the huntsman in his evil schemes Rose however wasn't willing to let Jake die she just couldn't live without him.

Jake had fully recovered and was awaiting the Announcement for his trail until then he was living with His grandfather. He had met his mother and sat down and had a full blown argument with her along with Haley. Rose had moved in with them not having a real family to turn to, However Susan despised and hatred her. She couldn't believe she had mended her ways no matter what Jake said and believe she plans on killing him. And then the day for the trial was announced it was going to be two weeks from now.


	5. Trail

**Authors Note's**

**well this is the end i had fun writting this i do have plans for a sequal however i'm not gonna bother with it unless you guys want a sequal plz leave your answer in the review thks **

* * *

"So how we getting to Draco Island?" asked Jake.  
"Surly where not taking a train" said Rose.  
"No we are taking the elevator" answered Lau Shi.  
"Say what" said Jake as they entered the elevator.  
"You might what to hang on kids" spoke Fu.  
"Why?" asked Rose.  
"I haven't made it without my lunch coming back up" said Fu as the elevator sped down.

"Jake Rose" "I am to be your guard under the pretext that you were once a slayer I have to make sure you don't go back into old habits" spoke San. "Your weapon" Jake nodded and handed her the sheath of his sorwd. "The council are waiting" said San.  
"Thank you" said Lau Shi knowing his grandson was angered at having his sorwd taken from him.

"Jake Long for the crime of hunting magical creatures how do you plead" asked Councillor Adam.  
"Guilty your Horner" said Jake.  
"For the crime of attempting to slay the American dragon how do you plead" asked councillor Kulde.  
"without a doubt I am probably guilty of all the charges, and I know that there is nothing that I can do to atone for what I've done, however I will spend the rest of my life trying to atone for the wrong I have commited" spoke Jake. There was mumbling at what Jake had said. "Is that all you have to say?" asked Adam. "Yes" answered Jake.  
"Does anyone else have anything to add" asked Kulde.  
"I do" said Lau Shi "when he kidnapped the American dragon he only did so in order to trade for hunts girl and he kept his word she was returned unharmed" spoke Lau Shi.  
"Is this true?" he asked.  
"Yes" said Haley Jake and Rose.  
"In that case Jake is cleared of all charges, however he will be given a test. Understand the test is not to decide his innocents the test is to decide if he can break though the habits. That he was taught by the hunts clan if he passes he will rightly become the American dragon. Being the older sibling of the current one" spoke Councillor Adam. "Rose step fourth".

"We will now begin Rose's trial" Spoke councillor Kulde  
"for the crime of attempting to slay the American Dragon and magical creatures how do you plead" spoke Councillor Adam.  
"Guilty" said Rose.  
"how long have you known Jake was a Dragon?" Asked Kulde  
"a week before the equinox hunt" said Rose.  
"What did you do when you found out" asked Kulde.  
"I told no one" said Rose.  
"Then how did the hunts clan find out? Asked Chang who had remained silent till now  
"that was my fault" interrupted Jake "you see Rose was about to have her guts spilled and I couldn't get there on foot in time. So I transformed and saved her I myself was not so lucky" as he showed them his scar it started just at his ribs and went all the way down to his pants. Haley Gasped in shock she knew she had wounded him but she didn't think it was that bad. "Clear of all charges" spoke the council.

"Yo G I don't even know what these tests are so why should I have to train for them" said Jake.  
"These tests will determine your status in the future" spoke Lau Shi.  
"Your grandfather's right you know" said Rose she had decided to stay and watch Jake's tests Haley was all so watching she had warmed up to Rose a bit after the trail realizing she really did car about Jake.  
"I think we've covered everything" spoke Lau Shi "go get some rest Jake" He continued  
"finally" said Jake.

"Are you ready for your first text Jake" said Councillor Adam Jake nodded. "You must enter the building and judge who are the enemy's some of them won't be enemies" Jake nodded again as he walked in troll holding flowers ugly but not an enemy thought Jake. As he continued to walk ogre swinging club Jake slashed it in half and then he came face to face with the hunts man.

A voice in his head told him "all magical creatures are evil we must exterminate them" "no they are not" he thought. As he swung his blade hesitating and bringing the blade to a halt at the neck but they were the only family he had. No they had taken him from his real family made him hunt his beloved sister fight his grandfather, and with a pang of hatred he looped the sculpture's head off as he made It to the other side without any more difficulties.  
"I'm impressed young dragon that you took out all the threats including the huntsman I was thinking you wouldn't be able to" spoke councillor Adam.

The next test was wisdom in battle and Kulde had chosen brownies Jake immediately drew his sorwd but he hesitated what if he went too far what if he killed them that wouldn't set well for the council and then he was Unconscious he had failed the second test.  
"Jake you all right" he woke to find Rose standing over him she knew why Jake failed he hesitated and was worried he would go too far.  
"I'm fine Rose" he said.

"Your next test is a race you get to choose your opponent you win you pass you lose you fail" said Chang. Jake couldn't explain but he didn't trust Chang he was certain she was plotting something ageist the dragons  
"hey Fu who's the best at this coarse?" asked Jake.  
"The Australian dragon" said Fu.  
"Good because I challenge him" he said Fred Nerks walked forward  
"I own this course" replied Fred

"One, Two, Three, Go" said Fu as the dragon raced off into the distance as Fred in the lead.  
"try to keep up mate" said Fred.  
"Eat my Dust" said Jake as he passed him.  
"Nice move" said Fred "but you need to work on your turns" as Jake smacked into a branch they were now out of the trees. When some dark shadow thing grabbed Fred  
"Jake help" called Fred.  
"I am so goanna regret this" said Jake as he went after Fred.

"Jake get out it's a trap" as Jake slashed Fred free of his chains.  
"You two aren't going anywhere" said the Dark Dragon. Jake turned into his human form knowing he would be more of a match "go I'll hold him off" said Jake as he created an opening for Fred he went for it Yelling  
"I'll be back with help" Jake nodded. As he turned his attention to the Dark dragon this was his most dangerous battle yet.

"If all you do is defend you'll never win" said the Dark Dragon Jake smiled at his stupidity.  
"I don't need to win time is on my side time is your enemy here. If you can't kill me quick enough a whole army of dragons will arrive along with another slayer". Dark dragon growled in frustration as he breathed fire. Jake gripped his sorwd it was now all never as he remembered the words of his mentor  
"there are plenty of swordsmen in the world that are capable of cutting nothing and yet with the same sorwd these swordsmen can cut anything" as he swung his sorwd down in a chop cutting the fire "what" yelled the Dark dragon "how is that possible" as Jake slashed his chest he disappeared Lau Shi and the others arrived shortly after "he's gone" said Jake.

"Jake you lost the race meaning you fail however from your actions in that battle show great wisdom in battle I award you bonus credit just enough to pass I also have a gift for you seeing as you're a swordsmen I asked some elves to make a sorwd that you could use in dragon form" spoke councillor Kulde as he handed the blade to Jake "thanks" he said "I would like to move in with my real family" said Jake  
"yes we have a cover story for your dad he doesn't know about the magical world it is also our pleasure to announce you the American Dragon" spoke councillor Adam  
"what will you do Rose" asked Councillor Kulde.  
"I want to help Jake" she said.  
"You can live with Lau Shi as Susan doesn't trust you" spoke Councillor Adam


	6. New beginings

It had been a week since Jake had moved in with his family his Grandfather had given him three weeks to settle in before he stated training him, and he still hadn't gotten over his Dad's craziness. Susan didn't speak about it but he could tell she was suspicious of him every now and then. Haley was the only one Jake liked but even she was having problems. It had started when Jake moved in nightmares of seeing Jake standing over her in his hunts gear. His sorwd was razed as he brought it down to sever her head, and then she wakes up screaming. Whenever she had these nightmares Jake entering the room didn't help.

It was on Friday night when Jake caught his mother eying him suspiciously.  
"That's it I had it" yelled Jake as he stormed off to the front door slamming it as he left.  
" They just don't get they don't understand me at all" he was talking to himself in frustration. He had no idea where he was going as he continued walking down the path.

Rose was deciding what to wear Jonathan had invited her to dinner in order to get to know her more as she looked out of her window and down onto the street. Her mind went into a rush of thoughts as she saw Jake walking down the path. Perhaps he had come to walk with her to his house no she knew that wasn't the case Jake looked pissed she grabbed a pink sweater and put it on as she rushed down stairs "by Fu" she called as she left and went to catch up to Jake.

Jake was walking down the path when he heard footsteps chasing him he began to run thinking that it was Haley right now he just wanted to be alone. Rose caught his hand  
"You're pretty Fast Dragon Boy" as she turned Jake around meeting his eyes  
"I thought you were someone else" said Jake  
"it's alright I can tell something's upset you" Jake knew she wasn't going to drop this "it's just that Susan's suspicious of me my dad's a complete whacko Haley has been having nightmares about me killing her since I moved in and they have every right to be" said Jake they stopped at a café  
"do you have any money?" Rose asked  
"yes" answered Jake as Rose looked at the menu.

"It's a full moon tonight do you know what that means?" Jake asked as they arrived at central park.  
"unicorns" cried Rose as they went watched them appear. "you know I never really appreciated how beautiful they are" said Rose.  
"Mean either" replied Jake.  
"So what now?" asked Rose as Jake kissed her  
"I was waiting for that" she said when they broke apart  
"I'm going to get it" said Jake.

"Jake where have you been" yelled Haley.  
"With Rose why?" asked Jake.  
"Pl- pl- pl- please Jake don't g-go I don't want it to be li- like it was when you were with the hun- hunts clan" Haley sobbed.  
"I promise you Haley I would never go back there" said Jake "come here" and he pulled Haley into a hug. Once Haley had calmed down a bit  
"I'll read you a story and tuck you into bed" spoke Jake.  
"Yay" said Haley as they went upstairs.

Jake closed to book to look down at his sister he had no idea when she fell asleep as he pulled the covers over her and tucked her into bed. Before planting a kiss on her forehead "goodnight" said Jake as he closed the door quietly and went to his room. He lay there on his bed thinking about the day he had discovered he was dragon he couldn't believe and he didn't want to believe it. He tried to convince himself that it was a dream. He hatred having those feeling and he didn't like it one bit he hatred that part of himself every single bit of it. The only thing good that came out of the Hunts clan was his meeting Rose he thought.

"Get up" said Susan.  
"five more minute's" mumbled Jake.  
"I'll tell Rose that you rather stay in bed then see her" said Susan.  
"She's here? Asked Jake  
"she's in the living room talking to your sister" spoke Susan as she left.

"I see what you mean your mother doesn't trust me she gave me a death stare when she opened the door" said Rose.  
"Where is she" asked Jake.  
"I think she's orderly truth potions" spoke Haley. Rose rolled her eyes.  
"Great she probably think there is something wrong with the potion" spoke Rose. "I see where Jake gets his stubbiness from".

Jake flipped out his phone to answer a text.  
"Yo Jake there's a new skate park wanna come try it out with us".  
"Hey guys do you wanna go skating" Said Jake.  
"Sure" replied Haley as she raced up stars to get her skates.  
"Jake you know I don't skate" said Rose.  
"but you're really good at it" Jake protested.  
"I don't have skate's" argued Rose.  
"You can borrow my board" said Jake Rose gave in as there was no way out of this.

"yo Trix What up" said Jake as he jumped onto his board he had explained what had happened to him with the hunts clan though he left out the part of magical creature's being real and the best thing about it was his friends didn't ditch him or think he was insane "hey Jakie glad you made it" said Trix  
"what up Bro" said Spud "nothing much"  
repiled Jake

They continued to skate for a few hours Rose had found a skate shop nearby and Jake had brought her a cheap pair roller skate now they sat down eating ice cream and enjoying the sun  
"thanks for inviting me" said Jake  
"don't sweat it dude" spoke Spud  
"with what you've been though you deserve it" said Trixie

Brad was walking down the path not watching where he was going and he bumped into Rose.  
"hey watch it" he went silent as he realized who he had ran into and then he caught sight of Jake who took a menacing step towards.  
"Please don't kill me" he said his voice shaking as he came to fear what Jake would do  
"to late for that" Growled Jake.  
"You wouldn't really would you" said Brad trying to hide the terror in his voice.  
"I would" said Jake "you'll make a nice addition to my collection".  
"Jake its ok he just bumped me" said Rose.  
"Get out of here" yelled Jake. Brad needed no second telling as he ran for his life. The group laughed  
"Jake that was scary" said Haley caught between tears and Laughter. It was only later she realized how intimidating Jake could be but Haley knew from last night Jake wouldn't do that to her.

"Mum it's Jake" he said.  
"Yes Jake" replied Susan.  
"I'm just calling to let you know where on our way back and Rose is coming over for tea" spoke Jake.  
"Ok thank you" said Susan now she just needed to think of a way to ask Rose the questions without Jonathan finding out.

Jake Rose and Haley placed there skates and board upstairs and rushed back down for Dinner  
"so Rose tell us about yourself?" asked Jonathan.  
"Well let's see I was kidnapped by the same psychotic Group as Jake was" spoke Rose.  
"Where are your parents?" asked Jonathan.  
"The group that found us is looking into that" said Rose.  
"I'm sorry to hear that" said Jonathan you wouldn't be if you knew the truth about her thought Susan as she gave Rose daggers.

Jake Rose and Haley sat in Jake's room it playing cards as a big storm had broken. Gramps had called saying he would prefer Rose to stay there rather then walk back. The road was too slippy to drive on  
"hey kids would you like something to drink" called Susan. they had discussed this on the way back knowing that Susan would eventually try getting Rose to drink something so they decided to just go along with it.  
"Soda please" they all called back.

Susan entered Jake's room and handed them there glasses making sure Rose got the one with the truth potion in it. Rose drained her glass in one knowing the sooner they got this over with the sooner Susan would believe her. "So Rose how you actually feel about Jake" asked Susan.  
"I love Him more than anything" answered Rose  
"what" shrieked Susan she quickly recovered  
"what are you and the hunts clan plotting" asked Susan  
"I've left the hunts clan so I don't know what they are doing and I'm not plotting anything" said Rose  
"what is your goal" Susan was losing her integration voice these were not the answers she was expecting  
" I suppose my goal is to help Jake protect the magical realm go to college and have a real family" answered Rose Susan couldn't believe there must be something wrong with the potion no that couldn't be perhaps she mucked the drinks up no she was certain Rose had the one with the potion so why didn't it work it she must have trained in the hunts clan to resist the effects of the truth potion again it was impossible to resist it's effects so why wasn't it working perhaps Rose really did care about Jake no that couldn't be right she was slayer slayers hate magical creatures epically dragons "we'll have fun Kids" before leaving the room she was going to get the truth out of Rose if it was the last thing she did

"Let's play truth all dare" said Rose Jake groaned his least favourite game  
"what's the matter Jake" said Rose  
"nothing" replied Jake  
"I'll start" said Rose "truth all dare Haley"  
"truth" said Haley  
"have you ever kissed a boy" asked Rose  
"yes" replied Haley  
"I'm leaving before I find out any more dark secrets" said Jake  
"oh is the big dragon scared I'll find out something" teased Rose  
"you're on" said Jake

They continued playing till one in the morning Haley went to Her room and Rose stayed with Jake it was like those times before when Jake made her feel safe from anything and she wished the morning would never come. unfortnetlly it did


	7. Prophecy

"where's Rose?" asked Susan .  
"I think she spent the night with Jake" answered Haley.  
Susan raced up stairs expecting to find Jake dead, and Rose long gone as she opened the door. There was Jake still breathing along with Rose leaning on his chest. Jake's arm was clasped around her waist as if he was tying to keep her there. Susan closed the door quietly not wanting to wake the two perhaps Rose really did care about him she thought.

Rose came around as she heard a door close probably Susan spying on her she thought as she began to untangle herself from. Jake. he applied pressure to her waist to try and keep her there.

"so you are awake"said Rose.

"stay I was enjoying your company" spoke Jake.

"is that so" She said kissing him. Jake deepened the kiss by bringing his hands to her face.

"so what are we doing today?" asked Haley.

"I was thinking of a romantic movie" answered Rose.

"No I don't want to be the third wheal" said Haley.

"How about we go as a group" spoke Spud.

"I'm all for it" said Haley.

"all right" said Jake and Rose together as they went though the list of movie's that were showing at the theatre .

"Where are they" yelled the Huntsmen.

"we have been searching for weeks now and we have had no sign of them" spoke Huntsboy seventy six. since Huntsboy and Huntsgirl vanished number seventy six was the next best at the academy.

"'I'll kill those two traitors" spoke Huntsmen how could he have been so blind he had seen the signs. One time when he was watching Jake train he had seen smoke come out of his mouth though at the time he just blew it off as cold air, and how could a dragon be marked for the Huntsclan. Unless he was an ancestor of Mercer a legend amongst the Huntsclan it was said Mercer betrayed the clan in order to protect his lover. Who infant was a dragon and his last words before he was killed by the clan.

"one of my descendants will be the dragon marked dragon he will unite the world and bring piece to it" or so thats what the legend said. Now he was worried if that part was true then Jake posed the biggest threat to the Huntsclan since Mercer himself.  
"Assemble the clan now including the branches" he yelled.

"yes master" replied seventy six. this wasn't 't 't good something in the way he spoke he sounded afraid almost scared. As he raced down stairs to communications.

"Oy old man you better take a look at this" said Fu.

"why what is it?" asked Lau Shi.

"read here" said Fu handing Lau Shi the book.  
"ok so it's been six years since my love Mercer found out I was a dragon. He's in the hunts clan doing what he can to stab them in the back. We've been seeing each other using dream charms I have to tell him tonight that he's going to be a father"

"'I've told him but I'm worried as he told me the Huntsclan suspects him of being a traitor.

"any last words traitor" spoke Thatch.

"one of my descendants will be a dragon marked dragon he will unite the world and bring peace to it" to this the Huntsclan laughed. As they beheaded him I must carry on and raise our child. It's what he would have wanted".

thats it thought the huntsman Rose loves him thats why she didn't expose him he also loves Rose the very same way if I kill her it may just brake his will to fight. there is still time I must find her why else did he expose himself to protect her. an evil smile crossed his lips.

Jake stood kissing Rose in her room Fu dog and Lau Shi had gone somewhere as Rose pulled his shirt off. They continued kissing till they fell on the bed Jake slid along Rose's body creating friction kissing her at the neck.

"ah Jake" she wasn't 't sure if Jake wanted her that way the way she wanted him.

"I'm ready if you are" said Jake this is why she loved him. He could tell what she was thinking by body language and facial expressions alone. As Jake removed her top throwing it somewhere on the floor. She flipped Jake around causing him to let out a moan of displeasure she continued to kiss Jake sliding along his body. As she pulled his trousers off Jake flipped her back to the bottom "I know how much you like being in control" as his hand slid to her jeans she let out a moan as Jake pulled her jeans off. Now there was nothing between them except for her bra panties and Jake's boxes.

She flipped herself back up Jake sat up and began to fumble with the strap until Rose took pity on him and undid it herself.

"I will have to teach you how to do that" said Rose. Jake took of her panties using his leg and rolled back on top where Rose slid his boxes off he was hesitant about entering her at first "Jake" said Rose as she attempted to lean in to him. She wasn't 't a patient Woman she let out a moan as he entered her.

"Jake Rose I know your in there I'll be coming in five minute's weather your decent or not" said Fu. This sent Jake and Rose scrambling for there clothes that had been thrown on the floor from last nights endever. Rose was dressed first and went to open the door while Jake slipped on his Trousers and shirt.

"councillor Adam what are you doing here?" asked Jake/  
"I'm here because the council deams it necessary" answered Adam.  
"deams what necessary?" asked Rose.

"long ago there was a dragon named San she fell in love with a member of the huntsclan. Of coarse nether knew about the other haveing a hidden life until San revealed to her love who she really was. At this time Mercer told her at the same time however he didn't leave the clan. Because they knew who he was and would find him so he spied for San not telling anyone else. That he had swapped sides however the huntsclan became suspicious of him being a traitor and executed him. Unknown to the dragon council at the time was that San was carrying his child, and Mercer's last words were "one of my descendants will be a dragon marked dragon. He will unite the world and bring peace to it" that was Mercer's last words" said Adam.  
"a dragon marked dragon" repeated Rose. She gasped as she realized what it meant Jake was the one Mercer was talking about.

Jake groaned he could see his future nothing but fighting villains and saving the world. where as Rose's future was free she could walk away from this and do whatever she wanted. However Jake would never have that option he would always be fighting for the greater good "Jake i'm never going to leave you" said Rose as she put an arm around Jake's should. Jake could kiss Rose of all the pople she could love she had chose him of all people and she was willing to stay even though she knew how dangerous it was going to be


	8. a huntsclan plot

the bell rang for the end of school as Jake,Rose Trixe and Spud walked out the doors.

"so there you are" spoke huntsboy seventy six all though he was becoming known as just huntsboy by the clan. He didn't like it because it seemed to make him feel connected to these traitors he knew they would not be easy to take as he began to follow.

it had been one day since councillor Adam had told Jake about the prophecy since then he had started Dragon training. Haley sometimes joined them though she was no longer the American dragon so she required less training then before. Jake still cherished his swordsmen ship and had joined the school fencing team. In order to stop his mother from taking away his katanas that he had secretly swiped from the huntslair. Between dragon duties school and sports events he hardly had time for his friends excluding a Rose he always has time for her.

"Jake will you take your training seriously " said Lau Shi

"but G nothing has happened in the last week and Haley told me that disturbances in the magical community are low and things have quietened down since me and Rose left the Huntsclan" spoke Jake

"Jake as the American dragon you must be prepaid to face any threat to the magical community and you prepare for those threats by training" replied Lau Shi

"your Grandfathers right you know" said Rose

"i'd like to see you do dragon training " retorted Jake

"i would but i'm not a dragon" said Rose

"but you plan on going into battle with me you'd look bad if i had to save you all the time" said Jake

"dam you" said Rose she had walked right into that one

Jake answered his phone "Jake it's Susan i would like you to invite Rose to dinner i admit that i was wrong about her and wish to apologize to her if she is with you could you tell her i'm inviting her to dinner"

"yeah Mum Rose is with me i just finished dragon training with Gramps i'll let her know that your inviting her to dinner"

"thank you sweetie " said Susan as she hanged up the phone

"what was that about?" asked Rose

"Oh nothing just that my mum has invited you to dinner " answered Jake

"probably wants me to sneak me another truth potion" said Rose "she just won't except that i love you" Jake nodded in agreement Rose was in for a shock when Susan apologize to her

"Master i've found them" said Huntsboy

"by them i take it you mean the two traitors" spoke the Huntsman

"yes" replied Huntsboy

"well where are they" he growled

he told him the location "are we going to attack?" asked huntsboy he could not keep the happiness out of his voice as he though about killing his first dragon

"this will take time to plan out a dragons lair is something you don't want to rush in to and with the loss of the best two students we must be even more cautions in our plans for this attack"

"so we are going to attack?" he said

"were you even listening to what i just said" he yelled

"i'm sorry Master" he could not keep the terror out of his voice

"get out" he yelled

"Rose can i talk to you?" asked Susan

"of coarse you can" answered Rose

"Rose i would like to apologize for my suspicious of you i just couldn't except the concept of a slayer loving a dragon and i'm sorry for giving you a truth potion" Rose gasped in shock of all the things she wasen't expecting an apology "there's no need to apologize after all i was a slayer and i would have been suspicious if i was in your shoes" said Rose "well thanks for inviting me"

"it was no trouble but if you hurt Jake i will kill you" spoke Susan

"i would expect no less from his mum but i will never intentionally hurt Jake" said Rose

"glad to hear it" said Susan

"hey mum can Rose stay the night" asked Jake and Haley

"i don't see why not" said Susan

Rose woke she felt odd as Jake wasen't there despite them sharing a bed where was he. She was about to get up when Jake opened the door

"breakfast is served" said Jake

a smile lit up on Rose's lips Jake was an excellent cook the challenge however was getting Jake to cook. as he laid out her breakfast on the bed

"your obviously in a good mood" said Rose

"i just wanted to cook something for my lovely angel" said Jake

"thats cute" said Rose kissing him on the cheeks

"Jake how come you made Rose breakfast but you didn't make any for me" whined Haley as they walked to school Haley was six years younger then Jake and was starting middle school this year Jake and Rose were both seventeen and they attended the school across from Haley's middle school

"tell you what" said Jake "who was sick of Haley's whining i'll make dinner tonight for the whole family"

"i'm coming" said Rose Jakes cooking was not something to miss out on

"is everything ready?" asked the Huntsman

"yes sir" replied Huntsboy

"good tonight we're going to kill an entire family of dragons" even the huntsman couldn't hide the pleasure in his voice

"ok so what dose everyone want" said Jake

"fried Rice" they all call back

"actually i was thinking a nice roast dragon would do me fine" said the huntsman as he caught Jake in a Sphinx net. Haley dragoned up but was caught by huntsboy Rose went on the offensive but was quickly overpowered.

"this is your fault" said Susan as she blamed Rose

"encase you haven't noticed i'm also in the prison" spoke Rose

"i won't fall for your trick a second time" said Susan

"what the hell is going on here?" asked Jonathan

"you know that group that kidnapped me and Rose when we were born' said Jake

"yeah" said Jonathan

"well they hunt magical creatures and they are real" spoke Jake

"you mean to tell me that magical creature's are real" said Jonathan

"yes they" all said together

"it skipped my mum's generation but me Haley and Gramps are all dragons" said Jake

"and these huntsclan slay dragons" asked Jonathan

"not just dragons they hunt other magical creatures and the dragons are the protectors of the magical realm" answered Jake

"so how do we escape " asked Jonathan

"we don't" said Rose

"she's right these chains our made out of unicorn horns and reinforced with sphinx hair" said Jake

"if i just had a sword " said Jake

"and how would a sword help us" asked Jonathan

"Jake's an excellent swordsman he cut though just about anything" said Rose

"Did you just see that" said Trixie "we need to help Jakie"

Spud nodded

"who else would know that Jake is a dragon" said Trixe

"Jake's a dragon" said Spud he sounded shocked

"sorry guys i have to work at my Gramps shop today" said Jake

"dude thats like the thirteenth time this week" said Spud

"his grandfather" they both exclaimed


	9. Rescue

"Jake he's a dragon isen't he" said Trixe

"the imagination of the young mind is truly a wonder but Jake is not a dragon" said Lau Shi

"give it up Gramps we saw some nut jobs brake into Jake's house wearing masks and Haley turned into a dragon" said Spud

"they know" said Fu "Hows it going kids"

"the dog it talked" Trixe shrieked

"what do you expect meow" said Fu

"will you take this seriously Jake has been captured" yelled Lau Shi

"chill dude i can trace Jakes phone" said Spud as he took out his computer

"got it" he called as he gave a location to the others

"Now then" he was interrupted by Jake's phone ringing eighty eight answered it

"dude where are you your missing one hell of a party" yelled Spud.

"i told you i wasn't going" said eighty eight

"oh yes you are and why do you sound different and how come your reception is low"

"i'm sick and there's a storm here"

"in that case i'll bring the party to you my dragon friend where going to have an all dragon party yeah" said Spud

"ah Huntsman it seems there is going to be a party full of dragons at his place"

"what" yelled the Huntsman

"it's true his friend said so" said eighty eight

"boys where going to crash a party you two will remain here to guard the prisoners" said the Huntsman

"understood" said eighty eight and eighty nine as the Huntsman left

"Now what" said Jake

"quiet Dragon" they both said

"ever wondered what happened to huntsboy"

this peeked there interest they had heard rumors that huntsboy and huntsgirl had become traitors "yes" they both said

"I'm huntsboy" he yelled they jumped in shock even though he was tried up he was still downright terrifying

"your lying" he spoke his voice stuttered

"why would i be lying and think what the Huntsman would do to you for not letting a superior go your punishment will be far worse if you don't let me go but if you do i'll defend you before him"

"i won't fall for your tricks dragon" said eighty eight

"yeah who do you think we are dumb and dumber" said eighty nine

"it was a nice try Jake" said Haley

"Hey boys these Shackles are a little tight do you think you could loosen them" said Rose

"sure" said Eighty eight as he walked up to Rose she kicked him hard in the face with her right foot that she had wiggled it free he slithered unconscious and covered in blood on the other side of the cell

"you bitch" said Eighty nine he went to hit her

"touch her and your dead" said Jake his voice was menacing eighty nine ran to the empty cell and locked himself in throwing the keys in the corner he sat there terrified of the boy chained on the other side of the room he could still see the fire in his eye's

"give it up dragons" said the Huntsman

"die Huntsman" yelled Spud as he activated the special effects there seemed to be dragons everywhere "dam you but these cheap effects won't save you" yelled the Huntsman

"who said they were effects" said Lau Shi as he breathed a ball of fire. the Huntsman counted it with a wave of his staff. he returned fire with the staff but the dragon had retreated amongst the effects as serval huntsgoons charged in "don't he wants you in n there" he yelled it was to late as he heard there screams "dam you Dragon" he yelled as he walked into the effects he was extremely alert as he listened for sounds of the beast

"time for some Music" said Spud as he cranked up the volume

he knew he would never hear the dragon coming as he tried to find his way out colliding onto a wall that wasen't right there were no walls here the dragon had done something he was trapped with no way out

"spud your a genius " said Lau Shi

"now to get Jake" said Fu

as they got in the car and drove in the direction of Jake's phone

The boy awoke with a groan it had taken him awhile to accomplish the spell but he finally had a body as he focused and succeeded in casting a simple spell time for something more complex he thought as he tried to cast a rather complex spell it failed this body is still to weak i need one that has magical powers he focused again and reached out with his telepathy as he dominated a small boys will he looked around it seemed the boy was in a huntsclan dungeon but he was in huntsclan gear had this boy

betrayed the clan no he wasn't type he could tell from the other side that there were more prisoners a quick read of al of there minds told him what was going on the dragon marked dragon had come he didn't think it would take him that long then again he became a mere echo of his former strength when he was executed for betraying the clan so his Prophecy was coming to a close the boy across from him was his descendant he was known as Mercer before he died thou he hadd'it died his power diminished but he was still alive he remembered biding his time until he gathered enough strength to take a body of his own he returned to his own body it would not do well if the huntsclan found out he was alive Mercer smiled he alone knew the original prophecy he alone knew what could really happen to that boy as he recalled what he had said

the dragon who walks two paths will be marked for the clan he alone will determine the fate of many he will either bring balance or chaos to the world he will either destroy it or save it the one who determines his actions will be someone close to him someone he loves her death will send him to chaos.

Mercer had swapped sides he could not allow the death of that one Jake needed to walk the path of light despite being greatly weakened no wizard alive could exert a fraction of his strength only Merlin was stronger then him however Merlin never learned the magic he had the magic he used before his death the magic that kept an inch from death thou soon his time would come he could feel it He must find Eli pandanus and take his body if he was going to stop Rose's death

"Jake" said Spud as Lau Shi dealt with eighty nine he unlocked his shackles along with the others "dragon up" said Haley and Jake

"what are you doing?" asked Rose

"you kicked him to hard i'm not going to leave him to die" answered Jake

"Jake he would slay you without a second thought if he got the chance" shrieked Susan

"if i leave him that makes me as bad as them" argued Jake as he picked eighty eight up

"we don't have time for this lets just go" said Lau Shi as they left the huntslair

the huntsman walked down to the dungeon "where are they" he yelled

"i don't know" eighty nine quivered

"get out" he yelled eighty nine ran in terror he was afraid they had taken eighty eight and he was sure they were torturing him for info not that that the huntsman carried about it what was he to do

"this is disturbing" said councillor Adam

"indeed" said Klude

"so what now" asked Jake

"your friends American dragon have served you well we will make an exception of the rule just this once" said Adam

"thanks" said Trixie and Spud

"thou don' t tell anyone" said Klude

"who'd believe us anyway" said Spud

"somepeople will believe anything" said Klude

"but they know who we are" said Jake

"we have solved that problem with a little bit of magic you have recently moved here from Australia anyone that knew you before has had there mind erased of the whole event except for everyone in this room" said Klude

"however you should still be careful" said Adam

"the huntsclan will continue looking for us" said Rose

"i know" said Adam

"oh and Jake you made the right decision by saving that huntsboys life he has changed sides because of your actions and has been a great help in giving us information we would like to know what you wish to do with him" said Klude

"let him go" said Jake "if he decides to stay and help us that is his choice same if he runs back to the clan or starts all over"

"i think that a wise decision"said Adam

Mercer stood before eli pandeours's building he was gathering up his powers for his assault on him he would not go down without a fight however his body would be able to withstand the spells he may need to cast to protect Rose


	10. Assault

Mercer focused as he ripped the doors of there hingers sending them flying into the street alarms went off all over the place as he walked into the building

"what is it" yelled Eli Panderous as he turned on his sercuity screens

"get me security now"

a wall made out of unicorn horns blocked Mercer's path

"it's just like him to think that this can stop me" as he foucused once again this time he vannshed and reapeared on the other side

"surly you can do better" said Mercer Eli was shocked he had just teleported though but no one should be able to cast magic in here except himself he had made sure of it as he sent forth the Orges and trolls

"pitful stand aside and you won't get hurt" said Mercer

"you hurt us" the group laughed as they surrounded him

"your right your not even worth the effort" as he sent himself flying up the elervator shaft

"what am i even paying you for" yelled Eli as he sent the elervartor on a colnsen corase with Mercer

to easy thought Mercer as he saw the elervator coming torwards him this time he delved into his huntsclan strengh as he gathered magic in his fist he smashed right though the elervator it would have been easyer to destroy it magiclly but he needed to save as much strengh as he could

"dam it all" yelled Eli who was this wizard and how was he so powerful he was surposed to be the most powerful in wizard in new york could it be that this was Mercer one of his annsstors no that was purpostrest there was nothing that could bring back the dead so who was he

"Jake there is a dragon emrgency someone is attacking Eli" Said Lau Shi

"he's evil so why do i have to save him" asked Jake

"why did you save eighty nine" asked Lau Shi

"because it was the right thing" said Jake

"it is no diffrent with Eli now go help him" yelled Lau Shi

"fine" said Jake as he dragoned up and left Rose had jumped onto his back and went with him

"i can't let you go any further" said Jake

"what makes you think you can stop me" he said

Jake let loose a breathe of fire at him he smiled as it hit or did it he was just standing there in the middleof the fire when suddenly he lauched it back

"you have a lot to learn dragon" Rose kicked him hard in the chest he smiled as Rose seemed to go straight though him

"everything around you is an illusion open our eye's and see the light"he said this frustratd Rose more then anything "now if you two would be so kind as to clear off" he was intrupted by Jakes fireball

"Looks like were doing this the hard way" as he teleported Jake to the other side of globe

"what did you do" said Rose he could feel the anger in her voice

"i just sent him to th othrside of the world i think" he said

Rose went into a fury of attacks

"what a furocurs attacks" he said

"stop talking and fight me" she said

" i'd rather not" as he bound and gagged Rose with a spell and with a wave of his hands she was chained to the wall locks appeared and the key was in his hands he warrped it

"keys" said Jake "what do i need keys for" he said as he flunged them away he had no idear where he was at least he was on the same planet he hoped as he gathered wood for his fire he could tell it was going to be a cold night

"i'm coming for you Eli" shouted Mercer

Eli gulped this wizard was terring apart his forces with little or no effort some help the Amriecan dragon was he got warrped to who knows where he would have to deal with him himself after all surly he would be exorsted after all that he waited patrently till the elervartor door went flying over the desk and out the window

"you loose wizard" said Eli

he was right Eli was knowhere to be found at first glance

" i must admit your parler tricks our amusing however your only second rate" as he clasped his hands together a massive sphere went out with Mercer as the center

"hello my unexpected gust" said Eli

"i know your not really pleased that i found you however lets cut the crap and get on with it" Said Mercer

"your not one for small talk are you" said Eli

"no but you see you will die here tonight so what is the piont in getting to know you" Mercer was hidding his true motives of coarse he wassen't going to kill Eli it would be much easyer to

"i think it is you who will die" said Eli as he shot a bolt of lightning at Mercer it soon turned into a harmless wave of water as Mercer let loose a fury of crmisen coloured bolts that exploded with deadly force on Eli jumped out of the way he had never seen anyone do that he also had know idea on how to counter it

"who are you" Eli asked

"who am i isen't iralervant what is iralervant is that i'm here" he shot out a wave of energys that forced Eli to go though the already broken windows he began to fly

"amerter" said Mercer as he followed flying at a much faster speed

"Rose what happened" asked Lau Shi

"he did it" she repiled

"where's Jake" he asked

"he warrped him somewhere"

Eli stood panting whoever this wizard was there was no one that could match his strengh so who was he

"who are you" He asked again

"Mercer" he repiled

Eli colapsed exuasted as Mercer took over his body he focused his powers casting the spells he couldn't have before he warrped himself to where Rose was

"some help you guys were he's dead i killd him" he delved into the magic freeing Rose

"what about Jake" suddenly Jake appeared with a bunch of wood in his hands he was shreving all over drink he sent a spell though Jake warming him from the inside

"thanks" said Jake "but why you do it"

"well i can't make an evil plan then have no one to stop me can i now" said Mercer of coarse they thought he was Eli "now get out i have alot of explaining to do"


	11. Dispair

Jake sat at the table he was alone his sister and parents had gone to bed but he was frustrated and angry no matter how far he ran from them the Hunts clan had tracked him down and they threatened the lives of his family and Rose she was his to protect and the fact that he failed angered him he was marked for the clan he starred at his mark on his hand identical to that of Roses mark on her hand

It was then that he saw his face appear on his palm taunting him hunting him he grabbed a knife and began to repeatedly stab himself trying to rid himself of the mark and the hunts clan he soon collapsed unconscious from blood loss

Rose raced down the street she was worried about Jake wasn't answering her calls he always did even if he was asleep he would wake up and answer it she finally reached his house opening the door and racing into the kitchen she screamed at the sight of Jake lying in a pool of his own blood "Jake" she screamed her voice getting hysterical she heard footsteps as his family came down stairs "you bitch" said Susan Jonathan raced for the phone Haley broke down to tears and Rose couldn't comfort any of them Susan had thrown her out of the house yelling that she'd kill her if she saw her again

"How is he?" asked Susan  
"he's lucky if you were any later he would've died" said doctor VarkenSnooze Haley looked up she had long since stopped crying and had curled into a ball of despair "can we see him" they all asked  
"of course right this way" as he led them to his room

Jonathan looked down at his son as he slept Susan had taken the chair and Haley was sitting at the end of his bed it was early in the morning they had stayed with him for about an hour and nothing was said why would Jake do this thought Susan the doctor had confirmed that the wounds were self-inflicted and she had called Rose with many apology however Rose wasn't answering not that Susan blamed her she had said horrible things to her and kicked her out of the house it was six when they left the Hospital

Rose sat crying in her room she had told Lau Shi what had happened she had received Susan calls multiple times however she had just let the message play she could fathom why Jake had done this he had slashed his mark multiple times probably trying to rid himself of the hunts clan mark he had to know he would never get it off like that she understood why he did it there were times when she was tempted to slash her own mark

Jake stirred as he came round he could tell that he wasn't alone "hey Rose" he said  
"you idiot" she shrieked as she punched hard in the chest "don't you dare do that to me again" she screamed with each word she had punched Jake as he attempted to retreat "Rose I'm sorry" spoke Jake  
"That's not going to cut it Jake" she cried "I don't want to lose you you're the only thing I have left" she sobbed Jake put an arm around her to comfort her she leaned into it "I don't ever want to see that again" she said  
"I'm sorry I should have known it wouldn't come off" said Jake as he examined his scared hand with the mark still clearly visible

"What did you think would happen?" asked Rose  
"I don't Know" confessed Jake he began to cry why he had done it was stupid of him he knew it wouldn't come off so why did he do it the answer remained hidden from him Rose kissed him "you'll figure it out" she said as she left Jake nodded as he remained deep in thought

Eighty eight entered the hunts lair he had agreed to spy on them for the dragons it was going to be dangerous he couldn't let anyone suspect him of treason he would have to be careful not to get caught all though he was looking forward to seeing his friend Eighty nine the Huntsman wouldn't be easy to fool however the dragons had taught him many new things he wouldn't break down when they integrate him

"Master Eighty eight has returned" said Hunts boy  
"send him to the integration chamber I shall do it myself" he Replied "as you wish" said hunts boy

The hunts master left the chamber he was impressed Eighty eight didn't break down he answered his questions and remained calm there was no doubt in his mind that Eighty eight was still loyal to the clan he wondered what other skills the boy had picked up on he wanted to test him now however he knew that it could wait till tomorrow at least

Eighty eight knew he had fooled the huntsman but the harder one to full would be eighty nine his old friend he knew he was now the enemy for he was a spy everyone in here was an enemy and he would have to be manipulative and cunning if he was going to succeed in his goal

Lau Shi sat he was frustrated and angry at the hunts clan they had taken his grandson from his family razed him to fight and slay dragons and even after he had escaped from there clutches they loomed out of the darkness and still threaten his grandson he needed to end the ternary of the clan if Jake was to ever be free from their grasp he would not rest until he found a way to find there lair the dungeon Jake was kept in was not in the hunts lair no their leader was not that foolish he knew dragons could be quite cunning

"Detention Mr long" said Rotwood  
"what for?" asked Jake  
"your late" Answered Rotwood  
"oh man" said Jake ever since they had escaped from the hunts clan Jake had been acting strange he was paying less attention in school and focusing more on training he had quit the fencing team so that he could train more and Rose had confessed she was worried it wasn't like Jake to spend so much time Training as he had said you couldn't prepare for everything and by doing less training he was more resourceful in an unexpected situations and as of such he was more flexible with handling these problems when they occur

The Huntsman was surprised Eighty eight's skills had gone through the roof he had beaten every challenge the huntsman had put him up to and now he had beaten Hunts boy and had taken his own name Hunter it wasn't in the database and he said he didn't want to be connected to that weakling hunts boy he had already made a move to help the dragons he had bugged the system that transmitted data to the dragons on hunts clan activity and no one suspected a thing

Mercer smiled so far he needn't do a thing as he observed Jake and Rose using his magic however he knew he would have to take a hand soon Eli body had taken some getting used to but now he was confident that he could cast the complex magic he needed to "it's time" he said to himself knowing that he would have to interfere in the upcoming conflict

In truth he was worried that he would fail and another Dark Dragon would rise he smiled to himself he had his suspicious as to who the Dark dragon was however that isn't the problem at hand he could not allow Rose to die even if costs him his own life "I can't magically observe them anymore" he would not allow the clan to make the first move as he transformed himself into a boy his plan was simple become friends with Jake, Rose now all he needed was a name Nigel he thought


	12. Beriending Jake

"out of the way" said Brad as he went to push the new kid at once he counted and twisted his arm his other hand slipped a knife to his throat "try that again and your dead" said Nigel at that moment Jake walked through the door with his friends he felt uneasy as he watched the new kid beat Brad up it wasn't the fact that Brad was being hurt it was the techniques he used to most it was simple self-defence but Jake recognized these techniques they were Hunts clan he was just about to say something to Trixie and Spud when the kid approached them

"Hey names Nigel what's yours" he asked  
"Jake"  
"I'm Spud"  
"Trix"  
"Rose" they all answered  
"my my aren't you a beauty" he said  
"back off" Jake said aggressively he wouldn't tolerate this he wouldn't stand for it a member of the clan hitting on his girl his instincts told him to attack but he would have to expose himself as a dragon no he would need to handle this with care

"Jake I can take care of myself I don't need you beating everyone up that flirts with me" said Rose  
"I know but he's hunts clan" protested Jake  
"I know what he doesn't know is that you're a dragon" replied Rose as they walked into homeroom  
"hello Jake" said Nigel Jakes blood began to boil he knew he had to pretend they he got along with him  
"hi" he said back

"take your seats class" said Roitwood as he looked at the class  
"I see we have a new student in the class Jake you can show him around the school"  
"why me" complained Jake  
"because you already know him and you seem to have too much free time on your hand" said Roitwood  
"oh man" said Jake

"Jake why are you late" yelled Gramps  
"we had to shake Nigel" said Rose  
"who's that your boyfriend" Joked Fu he received a death glare from Jake  
"he's a member of the hunts clan" said Jake Fu started laughing  
"that's a good one kid" said Fu as he continued to laugh he soon looked at Jake and realized he was serious about the matter "do you have any proof" asked Lau Shi  
"only that he used a hunts clan technique" answered Rose  
"not many outside the clan know their techniques however it is possible that he is not in the clan until we have more information we must assume he is the enemy" said Lau Shi Jake nodded  
"one problem Trix and Spud already befriended him" spoke Jake  
"that complicates things" replied Lau Shi

The next few days went bye Jake was running out of reasons to ditch Nigel and he was watching him like a hawk not taking his eyes off him Jake got this feeling that he knew somehow he knew who he really was and it nerved him he didn't like it one bit and the fact that he had to pretend to be his friend made it even more confusing they had searched for proof constantly in an attempt to connect him to the clan they had found nothing the only suspicious thing was that he kept going to Eli Pandarous's tower but other than that he appeared to be a normal kid

Mercer was frustrated it was taking longer to befriend Jake then he would have liked he knew Jake suspected him of being hunts clan despite he could not see his mark that was on his back but he wasn't hunts clan the moment he discovered San he had turned traitor and began to help the dragons in secret he remembered saying "only death will grant freedom from the clan" how true that was he was marked and that mark would never leave him he remembered he had made his own attempt to rid himself of that mark the result was scars on his back

Jake sighed he was cornered by the hunts clan gramps was out and he didn't want to drag Rose into this mess he wasn't ready for this to handle things by himself even in the clan someone had his back when out on a mission but now no one had his back as he continued to hold them off his back against the wall was he going to die "gof" said a voice at once the room filled with fog Mercer clasped his hands together as a ring of crimson flames forcing the hunts clan to retreat "raelc' said Mercer the fog vanished  
"Nigel" said Jake as he reverted to his human form  
"Yes Jake" he said  
"you're a wizard?" asked Jake  
"duh" he replied "and you're a dragon" he said  
"but I never seen magic like that" accused Jake  
"only pureblood wizards can perform magic like that" said Nigel "but what were you thinking trying to take on that many alone without Rose or your master"  
"you know" Jake stuttered in surprise  
"I know since Rose disappears with you often and helped make up excuses along with Trixie and Spud" Jake sighed  
"so what now?" he asked

"Jake it's 3 in the morning" complained Rose  
"I know but I have some important news"  
"can't it wait till morning" she protested  
"no" said Jake "can you make sure gramps and Fu are up when I get there"  
"fine" replied a grumpy Rose  
"I love you" said Jake not enough to let me sleep thought Rose even though she knew the news would be important

A few minutes later they sat listening to Jake's story Rose was frustrated that Jake hadn't called her Gramps ranted at Jake in Chinese and Fu continued to make jokes about it the only good thing about this was that they had gained an ally "you staying" asked Rose  
"I can't Rose" his voice rang with disappointment  
"alright" as she went upstairs

The Huntsman paced up and down he was frustrated somehow the dragons seemed one step ahead of their actions they always knew where they seemed to be and what they were planning he suspected that there was a traitor in the clan but that wasn't possible the clan made sure of that first you must be born with the mark then you would be kidnapped he corrected himself taken to join your calling you when then raised to hate and hunt magical creatures the final test was to kill a magical creature of your examiner's choice if you failed you died this was how the clan purged weakness out of its members the rest were then joined up as apprentices to a member of the clan that was a fully-fledged member and would then train them therefor it stood to reason that Hunter was the traitor but he had shown outstanding loyalty to the clan

"who dares interrupts me" he yelled  
"I'm sorry to barge in like this but I found this" as he opened a file "the strange thing is this file is under Hunt however when I searched for that name in the data base it doesn't exist what's more is that it has been constantly sending out emails on clan activity to Anonyms"  
"thank you Hunter" said Huntsman his mind was clear of all suspicion towards him while the mystery had been solved as to how the dragons knew there every move it posed more questions than answers "go tell the tech labs to purge it from the systems and shut down all communications until this is resolved" he said


	13. Clash

Hunter walked through the doors or rather Jack he was starting school the huntsman asked "why" and he responded

"with I have a hunch that he is attending the same school he was in when still apart of

the clan"

"Hey Brad theirs a new Kid" said Barry

"so what" repiled Brad "aren't we going to beat him up?" asked Barry

"you can all the new kids lately have been deadly" answered Brad

"I don't believe this the great Bradster scared" replied Barry as he stormed off

Jake sighed no wonder he was falling Mythical creatures Roit woods description of a fairy looked like a pixie to him it was extremely frustrating and yet Rose had no difficulty answering his questions Jake could never imagine a pixie as a fairy not when he was exposed to magical creatures from a young age fairy where beautiful with smooth skin and wings along with a Mischievous personality not Rot woods version nor could he ever imagine a dragon nesting on the empire state building cause he saw a human one every day

"is this mythical Creature's" said Jack Jake looked up that voice sounded familiar but from where

"yes it is but why are you late?" asked Rot wood

"i'm new here so i got lost" responded Jack

"take your seat Jack" said Rot wood

"What are you doing here?" whispered Jake over Rot woods lecture

"what does it look like I'm going to school" he whispered back

"Jake pay attention" hushed Rose

"Hunts girl?" said Jack his voice a ring of shock

"i don't go by that name" she shot back

"are you finnshed interupting me" barked Rot wood "or perhaps you wish to tell us what you are talking about" coutined Rot wood

"no" they all said in union

"in that case Jake right in front of my desk Jack over there Rose move to the front row" all three groaned in complaint "now as I was saying" as he continued the lecture

"Jake that's the fifth time" complained Rose a guilty smile lit up on his face as he shrugged his shoulders Rose flew her arms up in frustration and stormed off sometimes Jake took things too far "Rose" yelled Jake as he gave chase

Rose head Jake's calls however he was never going to catch her as she leapt onto the rooftops out running Jake was easy as she stopped realizing she had shook him "my my if it isn't Hunts girl" she froze that voice was cold and full of hatred her old master the Huntsman she turned round to meet those fierce eyes

"Jake where's Rose" asked Lau Shi

"don't know G" said Jake "she stormed off because she got annoyed at

"i would prefer if she was here to hear this" spoke Lau Shi

"no time" interupted Jack "the hunts clan has Rose!"

"what" yelled Jake

"he knows you'll go after her" spoke Jack

"give it up dragons" boomed the huntsman as he dangled Rose over the building "surrender and i'll let her live"

"yeah right" said Jake ferociously however he did stay still before lauching at him as he loosened his grip Rose fell "Rose" screamed Jake

Mercer rushed though the streets please don't let me too late he thought he was foolish to not keep a closer eye on Jake and Rose now the world might pay the price as he raced to the battle "Rose no" screamed Jake Mercer quickened his pace as he saw Rose falling to her death from twohundred floors with a wave of his hand he began to slow her fall "she's falling too fast" and with another wave he began softening the ground as he focused all of his enegry into slowing her fall bang she hit the ground "too hard thought Mercer as he rushed over to heal her injuryies "it's no good" at once he clasped his hands and began to let his lifeforce flow into her it would cost him his life but at least she would live as he felt his lifeforce demminsh "no not yet" as he foucused his energy for one last spell Rose vannshied

Jake became a fury as he merclessly tore out the throats of his enemies coming closer to the huntsman who was hiding behind his man he would not rest till his fangs sunk into his neck along with his claws ripping out his spine Jake was made of utter dispair rage and haterd for the one who had killed Rose as he clasped his claws around his neck "i should kill you" he spat "but Rose wouldn't want that"

"weakling" he screamed as Lau Shi took custerdy over the huntsman

the girl woke it was obvouis to her that she had been in an accdient as she tryied to remember the dream she had all she could remember was falling falling "and someone screaming "no" she had no idear what her name was nor her family as she looked at her self in the mirrior

"are your awake how much do you remember" asked the nurse

"nothing" she repiled

Jake was shatterd Rose was dead there was nothing left of her not even her body remained after the fall so he couldn't even give her a proper funeil he had withdrawn from school didn't talk to his friends or family and he didn't pay attention to his dragon duties which Haley had taken over for him he just wanted to vannsh "she's gone" he kept reapting to himself as tears came pouring down from his eye's he was curled up didn't a ball litening to sound the bulgle now all he had left of her was a picture of her as he held it to his chest trying to ignore reallity and belive that Rose was in his arms despite that she wasen't she was gone dead and there was nothing he could do about it "i will never let anyone die again" vowed Jake


End file.
